Flowering Garden (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Characters created by Lekmos. `` Flowering Garden `` is reference to group of cultist and their goal is rule everything no matter of cost. They may be look every day group, but if you go deeper you will find more sinister thrut about these ``beings`` They are everywhere, every time and same time nowhere. They pursure their own goal to gain power and searching something for freeing their god, what they all describle ``Tree``. No outsider from this organization has ever truly know what this ``Tree`` is? Is it some powerfull object, is it person or is it something more sinister what no one had ever knowledged... Howewer thses beings who are cloaked with red eyes, won`t tell you anything about their organization and if you are foolish (cough) brave enough follow them to find their secret... Well let`s say normally you are not heard after then anymore or you will be finded somewhere crying in corner in fetus position left traumatized, unable talk about cultist anything. Rumours say who has followed them are actually turned to one of them kind. Above normal cultist is archbishop which mission is lead cult and happily welcome newcomer to cult, by twist them by their ritual, what few has seen or witnessed. Archbishop also spread word of three and make sure that each planet will gain their paradise by make sure that ``the destroyer`` is ready at time. ``The destroyer`` is like giant golem like greature atleast mountain size being, which cultist, with archbishop lead built in their own secret base. Destroyer mission is bring happines and paradise to whole galaxy and with many of them whole universe. But in thrut there is more bigger mean to build these ``destroyers``, they act like keys to specific door to open it.... Story Blogs Begining Saga: Rapture Part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Flowerig garden begin their move Rapture Part 2. When you anger gardener: Strange thing at planet Terra '| 'Secret organization, we must warn everyone | ''' '''Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you: Appearance and Personality These ``flowering garden members`` normally appears as cloaked figures with red glowing eyes wearing gloves govering their hands, so you can`t really get any glimpse what they truly look under their gloak. Rumours say thay look so hideous that no mortal eye can witstand them so that why they hide their true look. They don`t speak much or they don`t speak at all, so it`s more hard tell their personality either. They are more like puuupets of higher being which controls them like puppeteer from above. Their archbishop speak and are more sinister than normal followers of group, but even they are monitored and controlled above. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Lawfull Evil '''Date of Birth: Unknow Birthplace: Unkone Weight: Varies Height: Varies Likes: '''Join us and has every last happines '''Dislikes: '''Everyone who didn`t join our great cult '''Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Varies Hobbies: ' '''Values: ' '''MBTI: Martial Status: Creator: Their saviour aka Tree god Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: Flowering Garden, The Great Archbishop Tree god, their saviour Themes: No matter you go. You can`t escape from us! Meeting in great mind hall Cult begin their move! What are they? Where they come? What they WANT??? Powers and Abilities [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: 9-C | 5-A | High 7-A to 3-B Name: 'Cult member, Arcsbishop, The Destroyer '''Origin: Tales of nephilim ' 'Age: '''Unknow '''Classification: '''I don`t know '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (All cultist can read and follow their enemy energy signature), Immortality (3 and 6), Regeneration (High-Mid), Power Nullification via Eldritch magic, Eldritch Magic (Type 2), Madness Manipulation (Type 4) and Paralysis via Status Effect Inducement, Conceptual Absorption of willpower from other beings, rendering them mindless followers), Non-Corporeal, Body Control (Control of cells), Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, High Resistance to energy-, matter-, space-time-, reality manipulation, magic and causality manipulation, Durability Negation and Power Nullification (Cult members trumph car, they can easily negate durability and abilities other beings by simply touchingh them, rendering them to human level), Violet plague (With their spores, they shall rule all) '''| Absorption (Destroyers can absorb almost anything like energy, biologial mass, matter and even souls to gain more power and grown size), Size Manipulation (Destroyers after absorbtion), [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency Attack Potency]: Street level, '(normal cult members can easily take down normal humans) '| Large Planet Level, '(Archbishops has power to make planets disappear with snap their fingers and Archbishop had trash Lumiere and Myucel easily) '| Large Mountain Level to Multi-Galaxy Level, '''(The Destroyers are size of mountains alone, at the start. They can howewer quicly gain mass by absorbing everything what comes their way in their way to reach their ``god``. As fully feeded they has been grow up to be bigger than galaxies and is stated by Archbishop that it only need four destroyer to devour whole universe leaving emptiness behind) [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed]: Faster than eye, '(normal cult member can move faster than human eye can see) '| Massively FTL+, '(Archbishop can move faster than light easily and they have easily speedblitz Seraph class angels) '| Massively FTL+, '(The Destroyers fly around galaxy in few seconds eating them.) '' '''Lifting Strength: Human Level | Unknow | Atleast Class Z Striking Strength: Street Class, '(Normal cult members can easily harm human and durability negation gives them edge) | '''Large Planet Class, '(Archbishop can easily shatter large planets) | '''Large Mountain Class to Multi-Galaxy Class'' (with every wave of their hand, many mountains shall fall at begining...) [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Durability '''Durability']: Human Level, (regenaration makes harder to kill) | Large Planet Level | Large Mountain Level to Multi-Galaxy [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Range Range]: Melee, Tens of Meters, (with spores) | Planetary,' '(with abilites and spors) | Hundreds of Kilometer to Intergalatic,' ('with abiltites and spores) Stamina: Godly, '(all cult memebers has high stamina and can be active months, maybe years without tiring) 'Intelligence: Average | Gifted, 'Archbishop are great for plotting and speaking more people to cult '| Below Average, 'Destroyers don`t care anything more than completing their job, but they will figth back if needed to. '''Weaknesses: ' *Fire is harmfull to cult members Archbishops are more resistant, but eventually even they will fall but... '''Notable attacks/Techniques: *'Violet Plague: '''Cult members, Archbishops and Destroyers can pread ``violet plague`` violet colour spores, which takes over living being which they touch. Spores burrow inside target body and take them over turning victim one of them. Mindless follower which only goal is seve ``tree god``. Of course spores effectines is connected to who will realeser, meaning that cult members range is 10 to 20 meters, Archbishops has planetary and Destroyers can spread their spores at intergalatic range at best. *'Kneel to our god: Simply touching all members can bring down their foes power level, rendering them to human level. This power is connected user power level, but it thanks to eldritch magic it can negate mystic, divine, technology and demonic powers. *'Parasite way of life: '''Even you manage to kill member, their bodies begin spread spores around. These spores can take over any living body which they touch and can burrow, making cult members hard to kill. *'Look at me: '''Cult member show their hideous true face, which causes instant paralyze and to weak minded persons usually found themselves crying in corner. Archbishops and Destroyers do this by looking deeply their victims eyes or victim looks their eyes too long. '''Key: Cult Member and Archbishop | The Destroyer, with extra abilities '''Note: '''Ready, but there may be changes in future.. Trivia *The Destroyers purpose is collect enough energy to grow astronomical size, then fuse to four separate beings and lastly tear portal to their god... Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Negation Users Category:Cultists Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Body Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Madness Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Fungus Users